Steal My Breath
by bertiebert
Summary: They lived hectic lives outside of their home, but at night they were Nikita and Matthew and nothing else. Those nights were cherished because they felt so rare. Male!Ukraine/Canada
1. Chapter 1

**Now let's start off with the pairing, Male!Ukraine/Canada. It's an odd pairing, I know, but they're quickly becoming one of my favorites. Give them a shot and I'm sure you'll love them too! **

**So a little background: I chose the name Nikita because I love history (Nikita Krushchev, anyone?) and I love the name. It's a Slavic name and means "unconquerable". I think it's a beautiful name and wanted it as Male!Ukraine's name. It won't bother me if you don't like it, mentally change it to your own name if you so wish.**

**Translations for Ukrainian and French words are at the end of the fic.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>An arched back, a soft exhale, toes curled into the sheets, and Nikita smiled against the pale skin of Matthew's stomach. He nipped gently at the lightly toned muscles there, but then laved his tongue across the red mark. It delighted him when Matthew spread his legs and tilted his hips wantonly.<p>

"Nikitushka," Matthew whined, the nickname only he was permitted to use slipping out. Nikita preferred the longer, more affectionate form of his name to fall from Matthew's tongue. It had taken a while for the name to catch, but soon it was Matthew's favorite term of endearment for the much larger man.

"Yes, Matvey? What do you need?" Nikita teased, stroking Matthew's wavy hair out of his face.

"I need _you_," came the groan as Matthew's slender hands cupped Nikita's jaw.

Nikita just grinned, kissing Matthew sweetly and smoothing a large hand up Matthew's slim waist. "Hush now, _kokhanyy._ Don't get overexcited."

Matthew just huffed softly in Nikita's face, scowling adorably. "Come on, _chéri_. I want you so badly."

"Fine, fine," Nikita replied, reaching to the nightstand to dig in the drawer. He shivered when Matthew's thin fingers danced up his abdomen and chest. Those fingers lightly pinched a nipple, making Nikita jump and groan.

The Ukrainian had a hard time restraining himself from kissing Matthew and shoving him down into the bed. He hooked one of Matthew's legs over his elbow, opening his lover up to him. The Canadian just shifted to accept Nikita's bulk in between his legs and relaxed. He loved how gentle Nikita could be in the most heated, passionate moments. Nikita kissed Matthew softly and apologized over and over whenever he detected the slightest wince of pain.

There was little that Nikita didn't love about Matthew's body. The way his lithe back arched off the bed as his fingers found just the right spot within him. The birthmark on his thigh that was lit up when Matthew shifted and lamp light fell over his body. Then there were the tiny shivers that wracked Matthew's body when he and Nikita finally came together. He was on his knees this time, forearms on the bed and forehead pressed to the mattress. Nikita adored the gentle slope of the Canadian's back and the way it trembled with barely contained desire. Leaning over his lover, Nikita mouthed at Matthew's shoulder and pressed kisses just behind his ear. Matthew whimpered when Nikita fit deeper inside him with the change in angle.

"Be calm, _moya lyubov. _Just relax," he crooned, smoothing a hand down Matthew's thigh.

"Move, _si'l te pla__î__t_," Matthew pleaded, flexing his hips and spreading his legs.

Nikita chuckled and cradled one of Matthew's hips in his hand before pulling back. A shudder rippled through the smaller man's frame before he moaned softly. With a slight rock forward, Nikita already had Matthew panting hard. It didn't take long to make Matthew crazy with pleasure and the Ukrainian knew all too well that neither of them would last long. All it took to make Matthew arch and squirm—he was often unable to stay still during sex—was several well-aimed thrusts and a few strokes of his erection. He came, crying out and digging his fingers into the mattress. Nikita pressed his lips to the small of Matthew's back in order to muffle his moan as his hips snapped finally against Matthew's backside. They rested there for a long moment, breathing heavily and enjoying their close proximity. Matthew whimpered softly as Nikita pulled out and pressed his forehead to the bed.

"Shhh, I'll be right back, darling." Nikita slipped from the bed, padding to the bathroom on unsteady legs. He discarded the condom and dampened a washcloth before returning to the bedroom.

Matthew was in the same position as Nikita has left him, and the Ukrainian had to swallow hard and distract himself so as to not take Matthew once more. The Canadian started slightly when Nikita wiped the washcloth up his thigh, but relaxed. He rolled onto his side when Nikita was finished and watched as his lover cleaned up the sheet.

"We'll change the sheets in the morning. Sleep, Matvey, you look very tired," Nikita murmured, leaning over to kiss Matthew on the forehead.

"Please lay down with me," Matthew whined, reaching for his lover's hand.

"Alright, but I need to call Ivan first thing in the morning. Don't let me forget," was the soft reply as Nikita crawled into bed.

He pulled Matthew in close, stroking the blond hair away from Matthew's face and smiling. "You are beautiful, Matvey. _Tak chudova._"

Matthew smiled sweetly and tried to duck his head to cover his blush. But Nikita tilted his face up for a kiss and shivered when a hand smoothed down his chest. He gasped when he was rolled onto his back and found a very coyly grinning Canadian on his hips. Matthew leaned down, snuggling against Nikita's chest and sighing.

"Are you not tired anymore?" Nikita teased, fingertips stroking down Matthew's spine.

The younger man arched into the touch, close to purring. He breathed gently, relaxing under Nikita's ministrations. Eventually, sated and loose, Matthew shifted to curl up against his lover's side on the bed. A broad, warm hand smoothed across Matthew's back soothingly.

"_Dytyna_, you have a meeting in the morning. You need to go to sleep," Nikita crooned, thick fingers carding through Matthew's silky hair.

A mumbled assent was the only thing Nikita got out of Matthew before he nuzzled his head against a wide shoulder to sleep. Nikita smiled and kissed Matthew's head.

"Sleep well, _dorohotsinnyy._"

Matthew smiled drowsily, a leg sliding over Nikita's strong thigh. "_Bonne nuit._"

There wasn't another word exchanged. Nikita just watched Matthew doze before feeling his eyes droop of their own accord. He let them, far too exhausted to put up a fight. With Matthew in his arms, he was content to spend the rest of his life in that bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Kokhanyy - _Sweetheart (Ukrainian)_  
><em>Chéri -<em>_ Darling (French)__  
><em>_Moya lyubov_ - _My love (UKR)_  
><em>Si'l te pla<em>_î__t_ - _Please (FRE)_  
><em>Tak chudova -<em>_ So gorgeous (UKR)__  
><em>____Dytyna -___ Baby (UKR)  
><em>Dorohotsinnyy - <em>Precious (UKR)  
><em>Bonne nuit<em> - Good night (FRE)


	2. Chapter 2

_**That's right. There's more. And there will be more than this to come! So enjoy this chapter and review.**_

* * *

><p>Coming home from a meeting, Matthew was pleased to find Nikita settled on the window seat of their bedroom. His sketchpad was nestled on his legs and he occasionally glanced out the window at the maple trees around Matthew's home.<p>

"Nikita," Matthew called softly from the doorway, grinning when his lover perked up and turned toward him.

"Welcome home, Matvey." Nikita swung his long legs off the seat, setting his sketchpad on the bed, and met Matthew in the middle of the room. Winding his arms around Matthew's slim waist, Nikita kissed the younger man. "I missed you."

Matthew hummed against Nikita's lips, smiling and cupping his hands around the other man's jaw. "That meeting was so boring. All I wanted was to come home to you."

Nikita chuckled and pressed kisses along Matthew's cheeks and jaw. He mouthed gently at his lover's ear, delighting in the shiver that rippled through Matthew's body.

"Baby, I'm still in my suit," Matthew said, fingers carding through choppy, platinum hair.

"Well, how about I help you out of your suit," Nikita murmured, staring Matthew right in the eye and grinning lecherously.

Matthew panted in Nikita's face, violet eyes searching blue. "Alright."

At that simple word, Nikita was pushing Matthew's jacket off and working on the younger man's buttons. Matthew kissed Nikita's face, smoothing his hands over broad shoulders and through soft hair. Shrugging out of his shirt as the Ukrainian kneeled, Matthew yelped when his pants and underwear were shoved unceremoniously to the floor and a warm mouth immediately sheathed his half-hard cock.

He choked on Nikita's name, stumbling when large hands pushed him backwards. Sprawling disgracefully on the bed, Matthew whined when he was released.

The older man removed Matthew's shoes and socks, yanking off trousers and underwear. Then Matthew was urged further up onto the bed and Nikita stretched out between his lover's legs. Matthew shuddered when the wet heat engulfed him again. It was amazing how Nikita could keep up his ministrations even as he undressed himself. The only time contact was lost was when Nikita ripped his T-shirt up over his head. But he scattered soft, open-mouthed kisses across Matthew's thighs and hips, occasionally nipping and suckling on the soft skin.

"Sweetheart, let me up. I want you," Matthew groaned, flexing his hips underneath Nikita's hands.

It was only after several more torturous minutes of gentle sucking and licking that Nikita allowed Matthew to flip them over. He opened his legs, bracketing Matthew's narrow hips with them.

"Mmm, you're gorgeous," Matthew crooned, kissing along Nikita's defined jaw and stroking long fingers down sinewy muscles.

There was nothing sexier than watching Nikita work on their yard in Quebec or in the fields of Kiev. He would inevitably pull off his shirt, soak it in cool water to wrap around the back of his neck, and then Matthew would be glued to the window to watch him. Nikita knew just how Matthew reacted to his physique and often used it to his advantage.

Arching his back, Nikita knew that his abdominal muscles rippled nicely under his tan skin. His tan was a stark contrast to his brother's as well as his sister's pale complexion, but they didn't have to farm to survive. So he used his muscles and skin tone to seduce Matthew very successfully. It was rare that they didn't have shower sex when Nikita would come in from working outside.

"Fuck me," Nikita moaned shamelessly, knowing exactly how it affected Matthew to hear the words spoken.

With a soft whimper, Matthew started to reach for the nightstand drawer. Instead, Nikita's hand dove underneath the pillows, withdrawing their bottle of lubricant and a condom. Matthew just had to laugh, resting his forehead against Nikita's stomach. Nikita could never stand for more than a few moments of preparation, always on the brink of orgasm if Matthew brushed his prostate too often. Many times, in the beginning of their relationship, Nikita was mortified whenever he would come too soon. Matthew would always kiss him sweetly and allow Nikita to do whatever he desired to make the Canadian come.

One leg hooked over Matthew's shoulder, Nikita moaned unabashedly as Matthew sank into him. Despite their height and weight difference, the Ukrainian loved to have Matthew inside him, surrounding him with his calming presence. He would gladly spread his legs for the soft-spoken young man if Matthew even hinted at the desire to take him.

Nikita flexed his hips to meet Matthew's thrusts, clamping his muscles down around Matthew and grinning at the choked moan. He cradled Matthew's face in his hands, kissing the smaller man deeply. Matthew groaned into the kiss, his fingers pressing against Nikita's perineum in retaliation. The older man jerked, crying out sharply. Smirking devilishly, Matthew mouthed Nikita's collarbone and nipped it gently.

"Come for me, Matvey," Nikita urged, sensing Matthew's thrusts becoming more erratic and uneven.

A frustrated shake of his head and Matthew snapped his hips harder against Nikita's. Brushing against Nikita's prostate, Matthew delighted in the loud intake of breath.

"Come on, Nikki; let me watch you come," Matthew drawled, palming the Ukrainian's balls gently and watching the larger man shiver uncontrollably.

"Ma-att," Nikita groaned, knuckles blanching white as he gripped the sheets. "Oh, _oh._"

"That's it, sweetheart. Come for me."

Despite his efforts, Nikita wailed as his orgasm washed over him. His back arched sharply, mouth open and eyes squeezed closed. Matthew stroked him through it, cooing at him and murmuring tenderly. Once Nikita was more himself, panting against Matthew's face, he kissed the Canadian softly and smiled against those lips.

"Come inside me," he purred, eyes still closed but hearing Matthew's sharp intake of breath.

Swallowing with difficulty, Matthew coughed, "Alright, sit up."

Matthew helped Nikita settle on his lap after situating himself on his knees. Hushing the soft whimper Nikita let out, Matthew kissed the curve of a tan shoulder soothingly. Nikita lifted himself slowly, sinking back down quicker and choking on a moan.

"No, sweet, let me." Matthew, fingers spread wide against Nikita's broad back, rocked his hips gently as he attempted to find a rhythm.

Nikita just relaxed, accepting the push and pull and pressure inside him. He strokes damp curls of hair out of Matthew's face, watching Matthew's pupils constrict and dilate. Matthew spread his knees a bit wider, growling in appreciation at the change in angle. Nikita cupped one hand around Matthew's jaw, the other at his waist.

"Come on, _dorohotsinnyy_, just let go," Nikita rumbled, basking in the prolonged pleasure Matthew gave him.

Finally, Matthew came with a long, shuddering sigh. The Ukrainian trilled muted sounds at his lover, wiping small drops of sweat from his brow and offering any comfort he could. A soft whine and Matthew wilted against Nikita's chest, back heaving with labored breaths. Nikita carefully slid away from the other man, pulling the condom off Matthew's softening erection. He pressed a hand gently against Matthew's chest, easing him down onto the bed, and kissed the damp forehead.

"Rest for a while," he said, climbing down off the bed.

Rolling onto his side, Matthew closed his eyes and felt his heartbeat eventually slow. He stretched languidly, yawning against his will, and glanced to the foot of the bed. Nikita's sketchpad still rested on the duvet despite their raucous activities. Matthew sat up and reached for the pad of paper. Flipping through the different sketches, some of them finished and others discarded for unknown reasons, Matthew saw that most were of Canada and their house. A few he recognized as their home in Kiev or fields and scenes throughout Ukraine. The ones he was most shocked to find were the ones of him. Nikita had drawn him sleeping, cooking, lounging on the couch in a hockey jersey, or laughing delightedly with Alfred. He was touched; he never knew Nikita sketched him so often.

The soft sound of a throat being cleared made Matthew's head snap up. Despite the man's size, Nikita looked abashed and eager to steal the sketchbook away. Matthew closed the pad and set it aside, noticing how a bit of the tension leaked from Nikita's body.

"Come here, _chaton."_ Matthew opened his arms for his lover, smiling lazily and kissing Nikita's forehead when the larger man cuddled up to his chest.

No words were uttered, they weren't needed and both men knew it. Matthew just stroked his fingers through Nikita's hair and watched blue eyes droop closed. They snapped back open, glancing up at the Canadian and eliciting a chuckle from the younger man.

"Go to sleep if you're tired, sweetie. I'll watch over you," Matthew cooed, cupping his hand around Nikita's cheek.

Those dusk blue eyes blinked slowly, Nikita yawning softly in Matthew's face, before the couple cuddled together. Calloused fingertips drew random patterns on Matthew's chest, lulling him into a half-asleep state. He drowsily caught that hand, linking their fingers and pressing his lips to their conjoined digits.

"Shhh, close your eyes," he whispered, struggling to keep his own eyes open.

Nikita just made a sleepy noise in the back of his throat and buried his face in Matthew's chest. The Canadian tucked Nikita's head underneath his chin, stroking silky platinum hair and resting his head on the pillow. It wasn't long before Nikita was dozing, making soft little noises of contentment against Matthew's skin. Matthew's fingers eventually stilled in Nikita's hair, tangled in the strands as he slipped into unconsciousness and held his lover close.


End file.
